1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a microphone support device, and more particularly to a microphone support device that is able to absorb vibration so as to avoid the undesirable noise generated by shock to the microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
A public-address system is especially useful in a public place, wherein the microphone is generally and widely applied in a concert or when delivering a speech.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional microphone support device mainly comprises a retaining base (60) and a casing pipe (62) for receiving a microphone. The retaining base (60) is defined with a thread hole therein (not shown) to receive one end of a support rod (not shown), and a crest portion defined with an aperture (61) is formed on a top of the retaining base (60). Two ears (63) are perpendicularly formed on the outer periphery of the casing pipe (62) and apart from each other so as to define a gap, wherein each ear (63) is defined with a hole (64) therein. When assembling the casing pipe (62) and the retaining base (60) together, the two ears (63) are respectively straddled on two sides of the crest portion of the retaining base (60), and the two holes (63) are in alignment with the aperture (61). Thus a screw (65) is able to sequentially insert into the holes (64) and the aperture (61) and then be received in a screw receiver (66).
When the foregoing support device is assembled with a microphone, if the support rod incurs a vibration or shock, such a vibration will pass to the microphone through the retaining base (60) and the casing pipe (62), whereby the undesirable noises are generated by the microphone.
Therefore, the invention provides a shockproof microphone support device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.